Family Ties
by Misha
Summary: A series of stories where Donna and Ainsley have a connection that no one would have guessed... An Alternate telling of Season Two.
1. Unexpected Reunions

Unexpected Reunions   
By Michelle 

Disclaimer: These characters are the property of NBC, Aaron Sorkin, or whoever. ÊI'm not writing this for profit in any way, shape, or form, but because I have a lot of spare time on my hands. 

Author's Notes- Okay, this is truly strange. It's out there and it's far-fetched, but I couldn't get the idea out of mind, so deal with it. As I said, I know it's bizarre, but... In this, Donna and Ainsley are sisters. Yes, sisters. Don't worry I explain the whole Ainsley's from North Carolina, Donna's from Wisconsin thing early on. I also explain why Ainsley has a southern accent and Donna doesn't. I hope it'll make sense later on. Also, I know they don't really look all that much alike besides their colouring, but deal with it. This is the first of a series. I'm not sure how many there'll be, I'll decide later. Though, they will probably be longer than this one, which I know is pretty short. Anyway that's all for now. 

Spoilers- "In This White House" and the beginning of "It's Surely to Their Credit". 

Rating- PG   
--- 

"You wanted to talk to me?" Donna Moss asked, entering Leo McGarry's office. 

"Yes, shut the door." Leo told her. "Donna, the President asked me to hire Ainsley Hayes for the White House Council's office and she agreed to take the job." 

Donna paled. "You know." She said finally. 

Leo nodded. "Yeah, I know. When we first were elected and everyone was vetted, I recognized the name of your father when I glanced through your file. But I saw that you had left home just before your eighteenth birthday and changed your name and I figured you had a reason, so I never said anything. That's why I'm giving you heads up now." 

"Thank you." Donna told him. "I guess, I can't avoid her forever." 

"Probably not." Leo agreed. "Would you want to?" 

"I don't know." Donna told him honestly. "Leo, things between me and my family are complicated. As you know, I left home when I was eighteen. I've never been back, nor have I had any contact with them since. So, understandably, it's strange to know that Ainsley and I will be working in the same building." 

"I can understand." Leo told her. "Donna, I don't want to pry, but I think that it would be better if you spoke to her private rather than chance a surprise meeting." 

"You're right." Donna told him. "Thank you, and Leo?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Would you mind keeping quiet for a little bit longer? I'm not ready to have people know, not yet." 

"Alright." Leo told her. "But Donna, it'll have to come out eventually." 

"I know." Donna told him, as she reached for the door. "I just need more time."   
* * * * * 

As soon as Ainsley Hayes had settled down to work in her new office, there was a knock on the door. 

"Come in." She called. 

She was shocked when she saw the face on the other side. 

"I wanted to say hi, since I knew we knew we'd meet up sooner or later. I knew it would be best if we did this way, not by accident." The other woman explained, tears in her eyes. 

Ainsley stood up to greet her. Before they could stop themselves, the two women exchanged quick hugs. 

"What are you doing here?" Ainsley asked. 

The other woman looked at her in surprise. "You don't know?" 

"Don't know what?" Ainsley asked, confused. 

"I work here." She told her. 

"What?!" Ainsley asked in shock. "You do?" 

"I'm Josh's assistant." The other woman explained with a smile. 

"Josh Lyman?" Ainsley asked, jaw agape. "Daddy would freak if he knew!" 

"But he doesn't. Not unless he made the connection between Donna Moss, assistant to the White House Deputy Chief of Staff, and Alanna Donatella Hayes, his daughter. But I doubt it, I'm not mentioned very often and the only time I've ever really been photo-graphed was after the shooting and even then... The pictures were pretty hard to make out. Plus, I've changed, so I doubt they know." Donna said softly. "After all, I haven't talked to Mama or Daddy since I left." 

"I know." Ainsley said quietly. "They miss you, you know. If you were to call them right now, you don't know how happy they'd be." 

"Really?" Donna asked dryly. "They'd be happy to have the black sheep back?" 

"Oh, Allie..." Ainsley said, shaking her head. "The don't think of you that way. It's true that they never really understood you, after all you did like to rebel, but... They love you and they miss you." 

Donna looked down at her hands. "They do?" She asked in a small voice. 

"They do." Ainsley confirmed. "Allie, every year since you left Mama's bought you birthday and Christmas presents. They're all wrapped and stored in your bedroom closet, I think she hopes that one day you'll come back and she can give them all to you." 

"What about Daddy?" Donna asked quietly. "Does he ever mention me?" 

"Once in a while." Ainsley told her. "His eyes always get misty when he does. He misses you, Allie, and he regretted the things he said the second you left the house." 

"I miss them too." Donna said quietly. 

"Can I tell them that I saw you?" Ainsley asked. "Next time I talk to them, I mean?" 

Donna sighed. "I don't know. Let me think about it. Also, Ainsley, if it's possible, I don't want any one to know of our connection. I mean Leo knows, and I assume the President too, but besides that... IÕd rather that no one else does." 

Ainsley was quiet for a moment, processing the request. 

"Why?" She asked finally. 

"Because I built a whole new life here." Donna explained. "And I'm not sure I want my old life to interfere with it. Besides, things could get awkward if it comes out you and I are sisters." 

"'Cause I'm a Republican." Ainsley said dryly. 

"And I'm a Democrat. Not only that, but I'm the assistant to the White House Deputy Chief of Staff, a very high ranking Democrat. You may work here, but..." 

"It's not the same?" Ainsley guessed. 

"No, it's not. I see the President on a regular basis. I'm in the loop on a lot of things, I have to be to help Josh. And I don't want people to start questioning my loyalties which some people would do if they knew that you and I were sisters and that I came from a prominent Republican family." Donna explained. "Ainsley, this doesn't mean I don't want to have contact with you. Just the opposite. I want to spend time with you, I want to catch up on everything we've missed, but... Can't we do it as friends?" 

"Alright." Ainsley agreed softly. "But it'll be hard, Allie." 

"That's another thing." Donna told her. "It's Donna now, can you remember that?" 

Ainsley nodded. "I'll try. I guess I just have to remember that while we're here, you're not my sister. You're Josh Lyman's assistant." 

"Thank you." Donna said quietly. 

"No problem." Ainsley said, watching as her sister ducked out of her office. Whether or not she was able to acknowledge their relationship, it was wonderful to see her again. 

After nine years of wondering, she saw with her own eyes that her sister okay. Now she just had to remember that things had changed in the nine years and that they were both different people than they had been when Donna had left. Nothing was the way it used to be. 

The End 


	2. Explanations

Explanations   
By Michelle 

Disclaimer- These characters are the property of NBC, Aaron Sorkin, or whoever. ÊI'm not writing this for profit in any way, shape, or form, but because I have a lot of spare time on my hands. 

Author's Notes- This is the next in my series with Donna and Ainsley as sisters. I'm not sure how many there'll be, I'll decide later. Though, they will probably be longer than the first two, which I know are pretty short. Anyway that's all for now. 

Spoilers- "In This White House" and "It's Surely to Their Credit". 

Rating- PG   
--- 

"So what happened after you left?" Ainsley asked Donna a few days after their unexpected reunion. 

Donna took a deep breath. "Well, first of all, I went to Wisconsin and found Aunt Clarice and begged her to let me live with her." 

"Aunt Clarice?" Ainsley asked in confusion, then she understood. "Oh, Mama's sister, the one that Grandfather disinherited." 

"That's the one." Donna confirmed. "I explained what happened with Mama and Daddy and she agreed to let me and even agreed to help me through college if I wanted. So I spent the next year living with her helping out her botique." 

"What happened then?" Ainsley asked, curious as to the life her sister had lived after leaving North Carolina, though the fact that her sister had lived in Wisconsin for several years and then DC might have explained why she had lost her Southern drawl. 

"After that I went to the University of Wisconsin for two years." Donna told her. "Then I met this guy. I thought he was fantastic and I ended up dropping out of school so that I could support him while he went through med school." 

"Oh Donna." Ainsley said, cringing as she anticipated what happened next. 

"He was a jerk who used me." Donna said. "When he left, I needed to do something, so... I packed up my things and I headed to New Hampshire. I had seen the President, then the Governor, speak and I knew that he was the real thing. I decided to join the campaign because I believe that I could be useful, that I could find a purpose in life. And I did." Donna smiled. "I met Josh. He had the messiest office, so I decided that he needed an assistant the most, so I gave myself the job. He argued with me about it for a few minutes then he realized that he wasn't going to win and he gave up and that's how it happened." 

"You walked into the Campaign headquarters and appointed yourself Josh Lyman's assistant? And then later got a job in the White House because of that?" Ainsley asked in surprise. "I didn't know that you could do that." 

"I don't think you can, normally." Donna said with a laugh. "But I'm not most people, as Josh has learnt by now. Besides he needed me, I honestly don't know what Josh would do without me." 

"Modest aren't we?" Ainsley asked in amusement. 

"Truthful. Josh and I need each other." Donna told her. "He needs me to keep his life straight and I need him to give me a purpose. That's why we work so well together, Ôcause we each give each other something." 

"Interesting." Ainsley commented. "Wow. But I just have one question, what abut the baby?" 

"I miscarried when I got to Wisconsin." Donna told her softly. 

"Oh, Allie." Ainsley said softly, slipping back into old habits for a second. 

Donna didn't bother correcting her. 

"It's okay." Donna said quietly. "It's been a long time. But it hurt. Losing my baby hurt so much, especially after I just lost my family." 

Ainsley didn't say anything, just hugged her sister. 

In that both they realized that the nine years that had passed had changed them both and things could never again be the way they were. Maybe they could restore the bond that they had once shared, but it would take work and it would take time. 

The End 


	3. Hiding From the Past

Hiding From the Past By Michelle 

Disclaimer- These characters are the property of NBC, Aaron Sorkin, or whoever. ÊI'm not writing this for profit in any way, shape, or form, but because I have a lot of spare time on my hands. 

Author's Notes- This is the third in my "Family Ties" series where Donna and Ainsley are sisters. I'm not sure how many stories there'll be, but I'm thinking about sixteen or seventeen. This one is a little bit longer than the last two, but not much. I'll try to make the next ones longer. This one deals with "The Portland Trip". I rewrote the scene where Donna asked Ainsley if they look alike to fit this series. Well, that's all for now, enjoy! 

Spoilers- The Portland Trip 

Rating- PG   
--- 

Ainsley groaned in frustration, and grabbed at her papers before they could blow off her desk. 

This was impossible. When she had the fan off, it was too hot to work. When she had it on, her papers blew away. How in the world was she going to get anything done? 

Just then the door opened and Donna entered her office. "Hi." She said. 

"Hi, Donna." Ainsley said with a smile, the name coming more easily to her now, though she still had to fight back the urge to call Donna ÔAllie'. 

"Donna, I'm sorry, but this is a really bad time." Ainsley said apologetically. 

"I can see that." Donna told her. "Do you want to come work upstairs?" 

Ainsley thought about it second, then decided against it. 

"Nah," she said finally, "I'm fine down here." 

"You sure?" Donna asked. 

"Yeah." 

Donna turned to go, then she turned back around. "Do we look alike?" She asked suddenly. 

"What?" Ainsley asked, surprised the question. 

"Do we look like?" Donna repeated. 

"Not really." Ainsley told her. "I mean not enough that you'd actually guess we were related, why?" 

Donna sighed. "I had a date today." 

"Ah. That explains the dress." Ainsley commented. "But what does that have to do with whether or not we look alike?" 

"Easy, the date was going okay, until he told me that when he had first seen me at the party where we met, he had thought I was Peter Hayes' sister. Needless to say, I kind of froze at then, and then made an excuse to leave as quickly as possible." 

"Yeah." Ainsley said. "But, that brings up an interesting question. How have you managed to avoid Pete? I know he's met with Josh a bunch of times. He usually ends up calling me to rant about your boss, he's not too fond of him." 

"The feeling's mutual." Donna said with a wry smile. "Josh isn't exactly crazy about Pete either, but as for your question... I usually try to schedule their meetings at the Hill, since Josh usually goes to those without me, and when I can't do that... I arrange for Pete to come when I'm away from the office." 

"I see." Ainsley told her. "You can't do that forever." 

"I know." Donna told her. "But..." 

"Donna, he'd love to see you." Ainsley said softly. "He's missed you so much." 

"I've missed him." Donna said. "But after Daddy, Pete's the one I fear seeing again the most. He might not have been angry like Daddy was, but... Ainsley, for nine years I've kept on trying to forget the disappointment in his eyes. I can't face him again, not yet." 

Ainsley didn't say anything. She wanted to try and reassure Donna, but she didn't know what to say. 

More than that, she knew that nothing she could say could convince Donna to come home. It was a choice she had to make all by herself. 

After a moment, Ainsley looked down at her work. "Donna..." She began. 

"I know." Donna told her. "You have to get back to work. You sure you don't want to come work upstairs?" 

Ainsley was about to decline, when more papers flew off her desk. "You know what, I think I'll take you up on that." 

She said, shutting off her fan and gathering here work. 

Donna smiled and the two of them exited Ainsley's office together. 

The two of them hadn't regained the close sisterly bond they had shared all their lives, but they had managed to become friends again. 

Ainsley knew that was a start, but she hoped that someday that she'd truly have her sister back. That Donna would stop running from the past and come home where she belonged. 

The End 


	4. Sister Talk

Sister Talk   
By Michelle 

Disclaimer: These characters are the property of NBC, Aaron Sorkin, or whoever. I'm not writing this for profit in any way, shape, or form, but because I have a lot of spare time on my hands. 

Author's Notes- Alright, I initially intended this to be the first in a fluffy Sam/Ainsley, Josh/Donna series. Instead, I ended up turning it into the fourth instalment of the "Family Ties" series. This one is actually fairly long, I'll try to make the rest of the stories around the same length, but you never know. Also, I intend to bring a fair bit of Sam/Ainsley, Josh/Donna into the series at a later point, so I sort of introduce that in this part. Well, that's all, enjoy! 

Spoilers- Nothing really, Season Two. 

Rating- PG   
--- 

"Josh is an idiot." Donna announced as she walked into Ainsley's office. 

"Hi Donna." Ainsley said, looking up from her paper work. "What did he do now?" 

In the few months since the two had been reunited, Ainsley had come to learn a lot about her sister's relationship with her boss. 

Donna sighed and shut the door behind her. "Oh, just the usual, he made _another_ insulting comment about my choice in men." 

"Oh, Donna." Ainsley said softly. 

She knew how much Josh's comments hurt Donna. Since Ainsley had come to work at the White House, Donna had begun to confide in her about her problems with Josh, which Ainsley considered a good thing. 

Things still weren't the way they once were between her and Donna, but they were slowly rebuilding the bond they had shared most of their lives. 

"I don't know why I let him get to me." Donna said with a sigh. 

"Because you're in love with him?" Ainsley asked softly. 

Donna sighed again. "Oh yeah, I had almost forgotten that part." 

Ainsley smiled reassuringly. "Tell you what, why don't we have a girl's night out tonight? It'll help you take you're mind off Josh." 

Donna smiled. "That'd be great, thanks Ainsley." 

"Don't mention it." Ainsley said with a smile. 

Donna turned to leave the office, then she remembered something and turned back. "I was going to ask you... It's my roommate's birthday and she wants to spend a private evening with her boyfriend and I don't want to intrude. So I was wondering if I could crash at your place, if you don't mind." 

"Of course I don't mind." Ainsley assured her with a smile. "It'll be fun. We can sit around in our pyjamas and exchange girl talk, just like we did when we were young." 

"Great." Donna said with a smile as she turned back towards the door. "I'd like that. Well, I'll see you tonight." 

"Bye." Ainsley said as she watched her leave. 

She shook her head, wondering how Josh Lyman could be so blind and not realize the treasure he had right in front of him. He really was an idiot. 

Of course, Ainsley had to admit, there was a chance she could be biased.   
* * * * * 

"Josh, do you mind if I leave early?" Donna called into his office a few hours later. 

Ainsley had just called her extension and let her know that she was finished for the day and that they could leave any day. 

"No, why?" Josh asked. 

"I have plans." Donna told him, grabbing her purse. 

Josh came out of his office. 

"Not another date, I hope." He asked, rolling his eyes. "Donna, when are you going to get tired of all the losers you date?" 

Donna glared at him. Damn it, sometimes he made her **so** angry. 

"First of all, the men I date are my business, not yours." Donna said chillily. "And secondly, I don't have a date tonight. I'm going out with a friend of mine, a female friend." 

"Oh." Josh said, obviously taken aback by her tone of voice. "That's nice, anyone I know?" 

"Actually yes." Donna informed him. "She works here too." 

"Ah." Josh said with a nod. "Tell Margaret I said hi." 

"It's not Margaret." Donna told him. "Or Carol, or Cathy, or Ginger, it's not any of the assistants." 

"Oh, it's C.J, then, right?" Josh asked. "You two get together once in a while, don't you?" 

"We do." Donna agreed, enjoying his confusion. "But not tonight. Tonight I'm going out with a different friend." 

Josh looked confused. "Who? I mean if it's not C.J or one of the assistants, then who is it? I mean it's not Sam, is it? Because believe it or not, he's not tecnically a girl." 

Donna smiled, amused by his comment about Sam and anticipating Josh's reaction when she told him that it was Ainsley. Josh didn't even know that she was friends with Ainsley, but since it was Josh that wasn't a big surprise. After all, there were times when Donna honestly believed he was one of the most oblivious men on the planet. 

"No, it's not Sam, and I'm going to tell him what you said, it's Ainsley." 

Josh stared at her. "Did I hear you right? Did you just say that you're going out with Ainsley Hayes tonight?" 

"Yes, you did." Donna told him,.wondering for a moment what his reaction would be like if she told him that Ainsley was her sister. "We're having a girls night out." 

"You and Ainsley? Since when are you two friends?" Josh asked. 

"Since a few days after she started working here. Someone needed to welcome her, so I decided to and we hit it off right away." Donna informed him, stretching the truth a bit. After all, this was **not** the time and place to tell Josh about her past. "Now, if you don't mind, I have plans." 

Josh was too stunned do to anything but nod as Donna put on her coat and walked out of the office. 

He could barely believe it, Donna was going to have a girls night out with Ainsley Hayes. Wow.   
* * * * * 

"Josh made another crack about my love life." Donna told Ainsley over dinner. 

"What did he say this time?" Ainsley asked. 

"He said and I quote, 'Donna, when are you going to get tired of all those losers you date?'" 

"Well, at least it's a step up from some of the things he's said." Ainsley pointed out, trying to cheer Donna up. 

"True." Donna sighed. "But it still hurts." 

"Oh, Donna." Ainsley said sympathetically, hating to see her sister hurt. 

"You should have seen the look on Josh's face when I told him that I was going out with you tonight." Donna said, getting off the subject of Josh's thoughtless comments. 

Ainsley chuckled. "I bet it was priceless." 

"Oh, it was." Donna assured her. "He was totally stunned. I almost couldn't help but wonder how he would react if he knew the truth." 

"That I would like to see." Ainsley said with a chuckle. "But you can't blame him for being surprise. After all, we are an odd pair aren't we?" 

"Yeah." Donna admitted. "But at least we don't get into the amount of trouble that Sam and Josh do." 

"What do you mean?" Ainsley asked curiously. 

"Let's just say that when you put those two together, something is bound to happen." Donna told her with a smile. "You wouldn't believe the stories I could tell about them going out and getting drunk together." 

"Oh, do tell. Please?" Ainsley begged. 

Donna smiled again. "Later, when we're not in public." 

"Okay." Ainsley agreed. "But I do want details." 

"Of course." Donna promised with a smile. 

She knew that some of the stories could make the White House look bad if it got into the wrong hands, but she also knew that she could trust her sister. 

A lot might have changed since Donna had left home, but she still trusted with Ainsley with her life. She was still Donna's big sister.   
* * * * * 

"Now, spill." Ainsley urged, later that night when the two women were sitting in Ainsley's apartment drinking cocoa. 

"Alright." Donna agreed, smiling as she began to recount the details of Josh and Sam's drinking adventures. 

"You're kidding me right?" Ainsley asked, gasping for breath half an hour later when Donna finished telling her about the time after Josh and Mandy's break-up that Sam and Josh had gotten drunk and then gone back to the campaign headquarters where they had proceeded to drunkenly serenade Leo and Toby. 

Donna shook her head. "No. You should have seen it, Sam and Josh were drunk out of their minds, standing in front of Leo and Toby and singing 'You are my Sunshine.'" 

Ainsley began to laugh again. "Oh my. How did they react?" 

"Leo just laughed, he was too amused to be upset. Besides, he got the bonus of being able to see them in their embarrassed misery the next morning." 

"And Toby?" Ainsley inquired. 

Donna laughed. "Well, he just glared at them, and then the next morning very calmly told them that if they ever did it again, he'd make sure that as soon as the election was over every embarrassing story he could remember about them would be leaked to Washington gossip." 

"Ouch." Ainsley said with a wince. "I'm sure that scared them." 

"Oh, yeah." Donna said with a shake of her head. "Now they don't go near Toby when they're drunk. Even if he's with them at the bar, they make sure to avoid him." 

"Wise move." Ainsley commented. 

Donna smiled. "Very. You know, while we're on the subject of Sam, what's going on between the two of you?" 

Ainsley was silent for a long moment. "I don't know. I think there's _something_ there, but..." 

"But, you don't know what to do about it and Sam being the colossal idiot about women that he is, doesn't have a clue." Donna guessed. "Right?" 

"Right." Ainsley agreed. "Donna, it's complicated. I'm a Republican, he's a Democrat..." 

"You think that's complicated?" Donna asked incredulously. "Ainsley, I'm in love with my boss. And oh, yeah, there's the added bonus of the fact that I haven't actually told him the truth about my past. You know, like the fact that you're my sister." 

"Yeah, those are problems." Ainsley admitted. "In fact with any other couple, I'd say that those were really big problems, but everyone knows that you and Josh are made for one another. well, everyone except Josh that is." 

"And you and Sam would be great together." Donna assured her friend. "It's just that he's Sam..." 

"And he's clueless about women?" Ainsley asked in amusement. 

"Oh, yeah. He also has phenomenally bad luck with relationships. His bitch of a fiance, his boss' daughter, the call girl... Need I say any more?" 

Ainsley shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Do you have any advice on how to get around that?" 

"We'll come up with something to make him realize that you like him." Donna promised. "After all, he might be Sam, but he can't be _that_ oblivious, so eventually he'll have to clue in. We'll just have to try hard." 

Ainsley smiled. "And we'll do the same with Josh. We'll make him see how perfect you are for him." 

Donna laughed. "Okay, then, I think we have a deal. I help you clue Sam in." 

"And I help you make Josh wake up and realize how blind he is." Ainsley finished. "You've got a deal. After all, what's a sister for?" 

"Those guys aren't going to know what hit them." Donna said with a laugh. "But then again, they never do." 

The End 


	5. Taking Steps, Pt1

Taking Steps  
By Misha

Disclaimer: These characters are the property of NBC, Aaron Sorkin, or whoever. I'm not writing this for profit in any way, shape, or form, but because I have a lot of spare time on my hands.

Author's Notes- This is the fifth instalment of the ìFamily Tiesî series. This one is actually split into at least 3 parts. See, originally, they all stood on their own in the same universe, then I started combining them into one story. Anyway, I thought I'd warn you. That's all, enjoy!

Spoilers- Nothing really, Season Two.

Rating- PG

* * *

Part One  
  
"Sam, do you have a date for that thing at the Italian Embassy?" Donna asked, entering his office.

Sam looked from his paper work. "No, why?"

"You should ask Ainsley." Donna told him.

Sam stared at her. He had been half-expecting Donna to ask him out, though he knew she had a thing for Josh, but he hadn't seen this coming. "What?"

"You should ask Ainsley." Donna repeated. The subtle had approached hadn't worked on him, so Donna had decided to go for the obvious one. "You know, you should ask her to be your date. She'll say yes." 

"Why would I ask her?" Sam asked, avoiding Donna's eyes.

"ëCause you like her." Donna said bluntly. "Sam, come on what's the harm in asking her?" 

"What if she says no?" He asked plaintively.

"She won't." Donna assured him.

"Donna, I'm bad at this." Sam told her. "Really, really bad. You might not know this, but I have a habit of screwing things up."

Donna smiled reassuringly. "Sam, if it's right, then you won't screw it up. The other ones, they weren't right, maybe this is. You have to give yourself the chance to find out."

Sam sighed. "I don't know... I mean, the last time I tried dating... It didn't go well. There was the added bonus that she was my boss' daughter." 

"Well, Ainsley's not Leo's daughter." Donna said helpfully, leaving out the fact that Ainsley **was**, in fact, her sister.

"No, she's not." Sam agreed. "But I do work with her. It could be awkward if we break up."

"It could be." Donna agreed. "But is the chance of that greater than the good things that could happen if you actually ask her out?" 

Sam was silent for a long moment. "You're right. I'm going to do it."

Donna smiled. "Good, go do it right now."

Sam stood up. "I will."

Donna watched him bolt out of the office with a smile.

* * *

"Ainsley?" Sam asked, opening the door to her office.

"Yes Sam?" 

"I was wondering, um, would you..." Sam began. "Would you like to go with me to that thing at the Italian Embassy?"

Ainsley stared at him. "Are you asking me on a date?" She asked in shock.

Sam blushed. "Um, only if you're going to say yes. If you're going to say no, forget I ever asked, okay?"

"Well, since I'm saying yes that's not a problem." Ainsley said, trying to hide her joy that Sam had finally asked her out.

"You're saying yes?" He repeated, his eyes lighting up a little boy on Christmas Day. 

"I'm saying yes." Ainsley confirmed.

Sam grinned. "Cool. I've got to go thank Donna now." He said turning to leave.

"Thank Donna?" Ainsley asked, though she thought she knew what he meant.

"She told me to ask you." Sam told her. "She said you'd say yes and she was right. So, now I've got to thank her for telling me to ask you." 

"You go do that." Ainsley said with a grin, planning on thanking her sister later herself.

"I will." Sam said. "Bye Ainsley."

"Bye Sam." Ainsley said, thinking to herself how adorable he was. She was also thinking about how to return the favour to Donna.

* * *

"I asked Ainsley out." Sam said proudly at lunch.

Josh stared at him. "Ainsley? As in the Republican who works in the basement." 

"That would be her." Sam confirmed. "She's going as my date to that thing at the Italian Embassy."

"Sam, you realize that most of Washington will be there, right?" Josh asked. "At least anybody important."

"Yeah, why?" Sam asked.

"Sam, you'll be there with a Republican. That's a statement."

"So?" Sam said with a shrug.

Josh shook his head. "C.J.'s not going to like it."

"Don't care." Sam told him stubbornly. "I'm taking Ainsley. Oh, that reminds me," he took out his cell phone, "I want to send Donna flowers." 

Josh stared at him. "What? You're taking _Ainsley_ out, yet you're sending _Donna_ flowers? How does that make sense?"

Sam finished his call and put his cell phone back in his pocket. "Donna told me to ask Ainsley out, the flowers are my way of saying thank you. And you know, I can do it without pissing her off."

"I send her flowers for our anniversary!" Josh protested. "She should be grateful, not bitchy! But do I ever hear a word of thanks? No."

"I'll let you in on a secret." Sam said, rising to go. "You always get the month wrong. Oh, yeah, you should ask Donna to the thing."

With that he was gone and Josh stared at after him. What did he mean by that? Why would he want to ask Donna?

* * *

"Who sent you those beautiful flowers?" Ainsley asked the next day as she stopped by Donna's desk on her way to see Josh.

"Sam." Donna told her. "They're his way of saying thank you." 

Ainsley smiled. "That reminds me, he's not the only one who owes you some thanks."

Donna just smiled.

Ainsley leaned over and gave her a quick hug. "Thanks, I owe you big time."

Donna didn't say anything, just smiled as Ainsley headed towards Josh's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." He called.

She opened the door and entered. "Hi, here's the stuff you wanted." She said, handing him some papers. 

"Thanks." He said, reaching for them.

"Ainsley?" He asked, as she turned to go.

"Yeah?"

"Um, it's Friday."

"Yeah..." Ainsley said slowly. "I knew that."

"Well," he seemed really uncomfortable, "the Senior staff, and Donna, usually get together on Friday nights just for fun. I know that Sam is taking you to that thing and you and Donna are friends, so... I thought you might want to come with us."

Ainsley was shocked. Josh had been civil to her since she had begun to work at the White House, even nice if you consider the fact that this was Josh Lyman and he was usually rude and obnoxious to most people. Still, this was the first time he had went out of his way to be nice to her.

"That'd be nice." She said finally. "What are we doing?"

"We go to a bar, get drunk, then go back to one of our places, watch a movie, and stagger home at the dawn hours." Josh explained. "It help relieves tension. And since, sad to say, none of us have social lives of our own, it's what we do most weekends, when we're not working."

"Sounds like fun." Ainsley told him. 

"Okay, I'll call your office when we're leaving." Josh told her.

"Great." Ainsley said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Josh told her. "I know I haven't been the most welcoming, but... If Sam and Donna like you, then you have to be pretty good."

Ainsley smiled. "They mean a lot to you."

"They do." He told her.

Ainsley turned to go. "Well, I have work to do."

"Okay." Josh told her.

Ainsley turned around again. "Josh, do you have a date for the thing at the Italian Embassy?"

"No." Josh told her with a shrug. "But then I rarely ever do. I usually just bring Donna so that we can work."

"Bring Donna," Ainsley told him, "but not so that you can work."

With that she left the office, leaving Josh staring behind her.

First Sam and now Ainsley, what did they mean? Why should he bring Donna as anything other than his assistant?

_Because you love her._ A voice in his head told him.

Josh tried to ignore the voice. It would be bad for him and Donna to go together as a couple, wouldn't it?

* * *

"Everyone ready to go?" C.J. asked later that evening as she and Toby appeared in the doorway of Josh's office where Josh, Sam, and Donna currently were.

"Yeah." Donna said, as she and Sam stood up. 

"Hold on," Josh said, reaching for the phone. "I invited Ainsley to join us."

Everyone stared at him. 

"You what?" C.J. asked in surprise.

"I invited Ainsley Hayes to go with us." Josh repeated.

"Why?" C.J. asked, her eyes narrowing. "Josh, you don't have a romantic interest in her, do you?"

"_I_ don't." Josh told her.

"What does that mean?" C.J. asked. 

"Sam asked Ainsley out." Donna explained. "They're going to that thing at the Italian Embassy together."

C.J groaned and turned to Sam. "When were you planning on telling me this?"

"That night?" Sam said with a shrug. 

"First call." C.J said, glaring at him. "I'm your first call when things happen. Like you asking a Republican out on a date."

"Sorry." Sam said, making a puppy face.

C.J. sighed. "Whatever. Josh, call her, so we can get out of here and I get drunk."

Josh nodded and did just that.

A minute later Ainsley appeared.

"Hi." She said, smiling at them all. "Is there food wherever we are going?"

"It's always about food with you." Donna teased, remembering how Ainsley had been when they were kids. 

Ainsley shrugged. "What can I say? I _like_ food." 

Sam smiled. "We've noticed. Yes, we usually grab something to eat first."

Ainsley beamed.

C.J just rolled her eyes. Well, at least this evening would be interesting if nothing else.

"You can even pick the place." She told Ainsley. "All I care about is that there better be booze."

"Here, here." Toby agreed. "It's been one Hell of a week."

Everyone voiced there agreement, grabbed their stuff, and headed towards the door.

* * *


End file.
